


I Didn't Say Simon Says

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair continue on their quest to find lube at Simon's house.<br/>Sequel to Desperately Seeking Lubrication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Say Simon Says

Hi everyone! Roxanne thanks you for all the encouraging comments (although I lower my head in shame *g*). She was excited that people wanted a sequel, so she went right to writing it and this is the result. 

A message from Roxanne: Janette wanted to make sure she didn't get flamed for my little indiscretions, so here's a little warning to all you readers. The following contains *graphic* sex between three men. Also this is a bit of a spoof, so in my world there's no such thing as disease or death. That way you don't have to send me emails saying that I should use proper protection in my stories. If it makes you feel better they all went to their doctors and got tested the day before. *g* That concludes this test of the emergency broadcasting company. If this had been an actual emergency you would have been instructed to all meet at Detective James Ellison's for an orgy. 

Warning: NC-17, B/J/S, PWP Sequel to "Desperately Seeking Lubrication." 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sentinel, Ellison, Sandburg, or Banks. They belong to Pet Fly Pro. and UPN. I make no money from this, it is for the pure enjoyment of fans only. 

## I Didn't Say Simon Says

By Roxanne M.  


Simon, who was the embodiment of tall dark and handsome, woke to the sound of someone ringing his doorbell. 

"What the hell?" He pushed aside his bed covers and slipped on his robe, as he made his way to the front door. He opened it and was able to make out the all too familiar face. 

"Sand-" Before he could finish his words, Blair had pulled his head down into a kiss, causing Simon to stumble backwards, "What's going on here?" 

Jim stepped through the doorway, scanning the interior of his friend's house with his eyes, "Mind if I use your bathroom?" Without waiting for an answer he headed down the hall. 

Blair looked up at Simon, "Hey Simon, Daryl isn't here is he?" 

"No, he's with his mother. What's going on?" 

"Good, cause what I have planned for you, isn't suitable for children's viewing." 

"Really? What-" 

Simon was interrupted by Jim yelling from the bathroom, "Hey Blair! Simon's got a whole stock full in here. And look," Jim emerged from the bathroom, his hands full, "Handcuffs and a blindfold!" 

Blair's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning, "Oh Jim! That's perfect." He ran to his lover and embraced him in a passionate kiss. "Just what I had in mind! Simon where's your bedroom?" 

"It's just to your right, but-" 

"Great! This going to be so much fun." 

Blair skipped excitedly into the bedroom. Jim turned to his Captain, "Hey Simon, you coming? It's not a good idea to keep Blair waiting when he gets like this." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Simon followed Jim reluctantly into his bedroom. 

Blair was already stripped down to his waist and was hurriedly removing the rest. Jim took out a coat hanger and hung his leather jacket in Simon's closet. He slipped off his shoes and pulled his black T-shirt over his head. He began to unbutton his jeans when two hands grabbed his, "Not yet." 

Jim looked up frustrated, "What do you mean?" 

Blair looked at him mischievously, "You were a bad boy for keeping me waiting before. Now your going to have to make up for it." 

"Blair." 

Blair squared his shoulders and held his chin up defiantly, "To the bed." 

Jim scowled, but knew better then to disobey orders. He crawled onto the bed and settled against the headboard. Blair stalked over to him, while holding the handcuffs. He handcuffed one wrist and raised Jim's arms behind his head, so that he could hook them around the bar at the top of the headboard. 

Simon watched the whole proceeding with a touch of nervousness. If this is what he was going to do Jim, what was going to happen to himself? 

Blair kissed Jim passionately, while massaging his straining erection through his jeans. He then suddenly jumped off the bed laughing. 

"Now that I've got you started, it's Simon's turn." 

Simon looked at him startled, "What? No. You are not handcuffing me!" 

"Don't worry, that's not what I had in mind." Blair walked over to the dresser and picked up the blindfold. He held out his hand, motioning Simon to the foot of the bed. "If you would?" 

Simon sat down onto the edge of the bed, keeping a cautious eye on the young man. Blair walked over to him and tied the blindfold around Simon's eyes so that he could not see. 

"This way, you will be able to fully appreciate the every sensation, every smell, and every taste of making love." 

Simon smiled as he felt Blair's hands undo the tie about his waist and removed his robe. He traced Simon's lips with his index finger, slowly trailing down his body to his nipple, which he brushed ever so lightly, then pinched. He lowered his head and soothed the spot with his tongue while his hand continued to travel down Simon's muscular body. He lingered over Simon's hard abdomen for a moment, then trailed further down, lightly brushing his pubic hairs, and clasped onto his hardening penis. Blair gently stroked it several times, as he licked his way down Simon's body until he reached his goal. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then engulfed it into his mouth. 

Simon let out a low moan and murmured Blair's name. 

Jim watched silently as the full lips and succulent mouth did to his captain what he had done so many times to him. He strained restlessly against his restraints, aching for relief. 

Simon's hands wound themselves in Blair's long hair as he began to buck wildly into his mouth. Blair ferociously tried to swallow as Simon climaxed down his throat. He pulled himself away when Simon had finished, wiping away the semen that had dripped down his chin. Simon collapsed across the end of the bed, relaxed and content. 

Blair stood, his breathing ragged and turned his attention to the bound sentinel. 

Jim smiled pleadingly at him and asked, "My turn?" Blair managed a nod in compliance and walked over to the dresser and picked up the bottle of lubrication. He poured it onto his hand, coating his fingers and cock. He set the bottle down onto the night stand, as he made his way onto the bed. 

Simon removed his blindfold and saw what was happening. He slid down onto the floor exhausted, giving them the room they needed. 

Blair released Jim from the handcuffs and allowed him to sink down onto the bed. He quickly removed his jeans and boxers, shoving them to the floor. Blair slid his lubricated hand under Jim and pushed his index finger into his opening. 

"Yes, oh Blair. God. More. Please." 

Blair slid in another finger, gently stretching the opening, and then added another. He slowly removed them and scooted himself into a better position above Jim. The detective raised his knees up and moaned as he rested them onto Blair's shoulders. "God, I should have stretched first." 

Blair smiled wickedly as he pushed in, "I.. thought.. that.. was my job!" 

Blair clasped his hand around Jim's penis, while he steadied himself on the bed with his other arm. He began a slow steady rhythm, stroking Jim in time with his thrusts. Blair had wanted to make this last longer, but both men had waited so long he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. His thrusts soon became hurried. Both men screamed as they reached orgasm together. Blair collapsed into his lovers arms. He laid there for several minutes before removing himself and sliding off of Jim onto his side. Jim turned, so that he was facing Blair and pulled him close. Blair peered over his shoulder, down at Simon. 

"Simon? What are you doing on the floor? Get up here with us." 

Simon stood and walked around the bed and spooned up behind Blair, wrapping his arm contentedly around his waist. They slept there, like that for the rest of the night and well into morning. Lucky for them it was Saturday.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
